Love and Destiny: A YuGiOh story
by Nadeshiko -Nahari
Summary: When yugi meets shiko could it be by chance or is it something more. What will Yamis past reveal about her? chapter 18 now up. please read and review. other characters.
1. whats bugging yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. Never have never will.  
  
Love and Destiny:  
A Yu-Gi-Oh story  
School had just ended and we join yugi walking home from school. His friend  
Joey sees him.  
Joey: Yugi wait up!  
Yugi: Oh, I'm sorry Joey, I was just in a hurry to go home.  
Joey:Why?  
Yugi: No reason, I just wanted to go home. Its just one of those days.  
Joey: Oh ok. I was just going to ask if you wanted to grab a burger down at  
the burger place.  
Yugi: I would but I have homework to do. Maybe later.  
Joey: Ok then. Ill catch you later.  
Yugi: sounds cool.  
Yugi heads home and leaves Joey alone. Joey walks towards the burger place.  
Joey(to himself): That's not normal for yugi. He seemed kinda down. I  
haven't been able to hang out with him lately.hes seems to be  
sidetracked lately. Its not like I have anyone else to hang out with, I  
mean tristins out of town till tonight. Not to mention that tea's been  
working everyday after school. I wonder what's on yugi's mind.  
As Joey walks past the burger place window he notices a girl sitting by  
herself that he hasn't seen before.  
Joey: Wow. I wonder who she is maybe Tea knows.  
Joey heads inside the burger place. Mean while we join yugi as he arrives  
home.  
Yugi: Grandpa I'm home!  
Grandpa: Why are you home so soon. You're normally out with your friends.  
Yugi: ya, (sighs) well I thought I should do homework or something.  
Grandpa: Why? Is something the matter Yugi?  
Yugi: No, I'm fine. I probably should get started on my homework.  
Yugi goes up to his room and gets out his school books to study but he  
can't concentrate  
Yugi: (sighs) what's wrong with me lately? I feel kinda depressed.  
Yami: perhaps you should be with your friends.  
Yugi: I know, I should but for some reason it feels like some thing is  
missing. It's hard to describe.  
Yami: you may not think so, but I know exactly what you mean.  
Yugi: Really?  
Yami: Yes I do. I feel exactly the same. The only thing I can think of to  
do is to go and hang out with Joey and tea. Maybe well figure out what is  
missing.  
Yugi: I guess your right. Being all alone will only make me feel worse.  
Yugi heads down stairs.  
Grandpa: Now where are you going?  
Yugi: I'm going to see what Joey and tea are up to.  
Grandpa: I thought you were going to do homework.  
Yugi(as he runs out the do): Can't talk now. See you later grandpa.  
Grandpa: Kids these days. They just can't make up their minds. 


	2. Who's she?

Disclaimer: still don't own yugioh.  
  
As Joey enters the burger place Tea approaches him.  
Tea: Hey Joey what's up?  
Joey: Nothing really.  
Tea: I see hey where's yugi?  
Joey: he said he had a lot of homework to do.  
Tea: Oh. That's not normal for yugi. Did you tell him you were coming here?  
Joey: Ya. Something seemed to be on his mind. By the way do you happen to  
know who that girl is over there by the window?  
Tea: No actually I don't. I haven't seen her in here before. Why do you  
ask?  
Joey: I don't know. I just wanted to know. (Glances over at the table and  
sees yugi out the window.)  
Joey: hey, Tea look, its Yugi. Wow he's fast. (Shouts as he runs over to  
meet him) Hey Yugi what are doin here?! I though you had homework.  
Yugi: oh hi Joey. I couldn't concentrate on my homework and I couldn't  
pass up hamburgers. (Yugi glances over at the table by the window.) Who's  
that? I haven't seen her before.  
Tea: I don't know. I haven't seen her before. And neither has Joey.  
As they talk the girl gets up from her seat and heads over to them  
Joey: she's coming this way.  
Tea: why?  
Girl: Hello I noticed you kept looking at me so I thought I should come  
over and introduce my self. My name is Nadeshiko. But you can call me  
shiko.  
Yugi: Hello Shiko it's nice to meet you. My name is Yugi and this is tea  
and Joey.  
Shiko: hi Joey tea.Yugi... its nice to meet you.  
As Yugi talks to Shiko Joey whispers to tea.  
Joey (whispering): Is it me or did Yugi seem to cheer up suddenly. Look at  
that smile on his face.  
Tea: Im not sure. I think you maybe seeing things but then again I have  
talked to him in a couple of days. I've been to busy with work. Why do you  
ask?  
Joey: No reason.  
Tea: ya sure.  
Shiko: So that was the game you were playing the other day. I thought so.  
And you're Yugi Motou the duel monsters champion?  
Yugi: Ya. Are you familiar with the game?  
Shiko: Yes. I have my deck right here.  
Yugi: Me too. I bring it with me everywhere I go. Would you like to duel  
me?  
Shiko: sounds fun. I should warn you though. I'm very good. Maybe I can  
beat the champ.  
Yugi: thanks for the warning. But like you said Im the champion.  
Joey: Yugi are you really going to duel her?  
Yugi: why not?  
Joey: well then why don't you wager something? (Turns to Shiko) seeing how  
you're so good, if Yugi beats you, you have to go on a date with him.  
Yugi (blushing and shouting): Joey! What are you talking about!  
Shiko: and what if I win?  
Yugi: I'll give you one of my good cards.  
Yugi: ill give you one of my good cards Shiko.  
Shiko: sounds like we have a wager.  
Both: its time to duel! 


	3. A date?

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.  
  
20 minutes go by and the duel is undecided. Nadeshiko is proving to be a  
better duelist than Yugi had originally anticipated. Yugi has 500 life  
points remaining and Shiko has 450. But Yugi had yet to play his dark  
magician. On his next turn he drew his card and it was the one he had been  
waiting for. With that Yugi destroys Shiko's last monster and depletes her  
life points.  
  
Shiko: wow Yugi, you weren't kidding.  
Yugi (blushing): Thanks. You were really good, too.  
Shiko: before I moved here I was the duel monsters champion wherever I  
went.  
Yugi: really!...  
(Joey waits for tea and they both leave Yugi with Shiko to go meet and  
great Tristin as he and tea leave he shouts) Were going to Tristin's!  
Yugi (he doesn't notice Joey): i've been the duel monsters champion in the  
last two tournaments I was in.  
Shiko: what two tournaments were they?  
Yugi: The first one was duelist kingdom held by Pegasus. I was basically  
forced to compete because he had captured my grandpa's soul in the shadow  
realm.that's a long story. and in order to get it back I had to defeat him.  
Shiko: Wow! Those are some pretty hard stakes.  
Yugi: Ya. I was worried I wouldn't be good enough to beat him. Luckily my  
friends had found a way to come with. They kept my hopes up.  
Shiko: You have good friends. I used to have friends like that before I  
moved.  
Yugi: well they are still your friends. I'm sure they are. Do you keep in  
touch with them?  
Shiko: yes. I visit them at least once a month.  
Yugi: that's great. You do have new friends now as well you know. Me, tea,  
Joey and most likely Tristin too. Speaking of Tristin, He's coming home  
today. How about we go meet him.  
Shiko (shyly): uhh. sure.  
Yugi and Shiko leave the burger place after talking for two hours and head  
over to Tristin's house.  
Joey: It's about time you got here.  
Yugi: sorry. Shiko and I were talking.  
Joey: No problem Tristin just got home a little bit ago anyway.  
Yugi: oh ya, hi Tristin. Sorry. By the way this is Nadeshiko.  
Tristin (whispers to Joey): is she single?  
Joey ( disappointed): no. unfortunately. She's Yugi's girlfriend.  
Tristin (shouts): What!?! She's his girlfriend?!?!  
Yugi (blushing): No no. you got it all wrong. umm.  
Shiko (blushing too): No. we're just friends.  
Joey: No remember Yugi won the duel with you so you have to go on a date.  
Remember?  
Yugi: I didn't know that made her my girlfriend!  
Shiko: that wasn't part of the agreement! (Then to herself)Not that I mind  
or anything.  
Tristin (mumbles to himself): Yes! I still have a chance.  
Yugi: Did you say something, Tristin?  
Tristin: Nope. not a word.  
Yugi: ya right. Well I better start heading home. Shiko, if you want I'll  
walk you home first (blushes).  
Shiko: sure sounds great. My moms probably worried anyway.  
Tea (sarcastically): Awe. That's so cute.  
Yugi: not you too tea!... lets go Shiko. See you guys later. Hurry, before  
they start talking about marriage.  
Yugi and Shiko leave. As they leave mumbling is heard form Tristin and Joey  
(Tristin: why does Yugi have all the luck? He's so puny! )  
(Joey: I guess the short thing works for him)  
Yugi shouts back to them.  
Yugi: I heard that! I'm not puny!.... sorry about that Shiko. Those two are  
kinda crazy. As for tea, that was totally unlike her.  
Shiko: It's okay Yugi. You don't need to apologize and anyway my friends  
are the same way.  
Yugi: really. That's so cool.  
Shiko: anyways what was that other tournament you were talking about?  
Yugi: it was battle city and was organized by Seto Kiaba. You'll probably  
meet him eventually.  
Shiko: Did anything happen in that tournament? Oh never mind we're at my  
house.  
Yugi: well it's a long story anyway. It's hard to explain.  
Shiko: I'd still like to hear the story. Maybe you can tell me some other  
time.  
Yugi: ok, I don't know where to start anyway.  
Shiko: thank you for walking me home. Maybe you can tell me all about  
battle city next.  
Yugi (interrupts Shiko): How about tomorrow sometime?  
Shiko: id love to. after school?  
Yugi: ya. That would be great. Ok then I'll see you tomorrow.  
Shiko: bye Yugi. See you tomorrow.  
Yugi watches till Shiko goes inside and closes the door. Then he turns and  
heads home.  
Yugi (to himself) I've never met anyone as interesting as her. Not to  
mention that she's a great duelist. Wait. does tomorrow count as a date?...  
Did today? 


	4. when?

Disclaimer: said it the last chapters but just to verify. I don't own  
yugioh.  
br  
Yugi arrives home 20 minutes later.  
Yugi: Grandpa! I'm home!  
Grandpa: Ah Yugi. You were gone for some time.  
Yugi: I know, longer than I had expected. Well I'm kinda tired so I'm going  
to get some sleep.  
Grandpa: Ok. See you tomorrow  
Yugi: good night.  
Yugi heads up to his bedroom and changes into his favorite pajamas (white  
with little dark magicians and chaos mage on them)  
Yugi (to Yami): I feel so much better than I did earlier. I made a new  
friend and rival.  
Yami: I figured we would both feel better.  
Yugi: I'm just worried about one thing.  
Yami: what?  
Yugi: I don't know how to explain you.  
Yami: I see. The only way you can explain me is to start the beginning and  
explain as clearly as you can. Shiko seems like the type who would believe  
you and she is a great listener.  
Yugi: and exactly how would you know? Were you spying? You were supposed to  
be inside the puzzle.  
Yami: umm.uhhh. opps.  
Yugi: Yami!!  
Yami: I was umm. worried about you . so I checked on you. (grins) and it  
seems to me like you got a girlfriend.  
Yugi (blushing): Yami!!!... we just talked.  
Yami: and decided to go on a date tomarrow (Grins).  
Yugi: it was what Joey made the prize.  
Yami: Just admit it. You like her. I know you do.  
Yugi (even redder mumbles): I barely know her but ya I do like her.  
Yami: What? I can't hear you!  
Yugi (shouts): I admit it alright! I like Shiko!  
br  
Downstairs grandpa hears Yugi  
br  
Grandpa (to himself): that explains everything. (shouts to Yugi) I knew  
something was up. I want details!  
Yugi (shouts back): later grandpa (to Yami) What about you? You like her  
to. don't ya. I know you do.  
Yami (blushes)  
Yugi: I knew it! Well I better get to bed.  
br  
The next morning Yugi woke and got ready for school. He caught the bus and  
met his friends as he always does.  
br  
Yugi: Hi tea, Joey.  
Joey: hey what's up?  
Tea: what time did you get home last night?  
Joey: Ya. I wonder. So did you kiss her?  
Yugi (blushes): Joey we only talked.  
Tea: do you like her Yugi? (to herself)I can't see why.  
Yugi (still blushing): Well. she's easy to talk to and.  
Tea: yes or no  
Joey: so when are you going on you date?  
Yugi: I don't know, but I'm meeting her after school today.  
Joey: sounds like a date to me.  
Yugi: really I wouldn't know.  
Joey: How could you not know that?  
(Tristin joins them)  
Yugi: hey Tristin. What's up?  
Tristin: nothing. What about you?  
Yugi: nothing.  
Tristin: what's up with you Joey? Anything?  
Joey: Not as much as Yugi.  
Tristin: but he just said nothings up.  
Joey: and you believed him? He has a date today after school with Shiko.  
Yugi: Joey! It's not a date.  
Tristin: sure sounds like a date to me. Why didn't you tell me Yugi?  
Yugi: I . didn't think it was a big deal.  
Tristin (to himself): I thought I had a chance. Oh well I still have  
serenity. (to Yugi) so Yugi has a girlfriend.  
Yugi (embarrassed): NO. it's not like that. I haven't asked her out or  
anything. We're just friends.  
Tristin: sure Yugi. why do you have all the luck?  
Tea: well we better get to class or we will be late. See you later Yugi.  
Joey and tristin: Ya, see ya Yugi. 


	5. yugi's first official date

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Plain and simple.  
  
They leave the classroom and the school bell rings.  
br  
Ms. Kikari (teacher): Good morning class. We have a new student today.  
Yugi (to himself): I wonder who it could be.  
Ms. Kikari: her name is Nadeshiko Nahari.  
Yugi: Shiko!  
Ms. Kikari: there is an open seat next to Yugi. since he seems to know you.  
Raise your hand Yugi. So she can see you.  
Yugi (raises his hand) (to himself): Am I really that short?  
Shiko: Hi Yugi. I didn't know I was going to be n the same class as you.  
Yugi: this is a surprise.  
Shiko: I found out what class I was in this morning but I didn't know you  
were in this class.  
br  
During the day he felt awkward but the feeling faded away as the day went  
on.  
br  
Yugi (to himself): I'm glad school is finally over. Now to meet up with  
Shiko.  
Yugi met Shiko over by the flagpole  
Shiko: Hi, Yugi. So where do you want to go.  
Yugi: it's up to you. Ill go where ever you want to go.  
Shiko: Umm. How bout we go get something to eat. I love hamburgers lets go  
to the burger place.  
Yugi: Really: Yay! I love hamburgers too.  
Shiko: You're cute. You know that (winks at Yugi). (Yugi blushes).  
Yugi: let's go.  
br  
As they head towards the burger place they talk about Yugi's second  
tournament.  
br  
Shiko: you said you would tell me about the battle city tournament.  
Yugi: Ya. Well first some background information. You know my pyramid  
puzzle, the one around my neck? It's called the. (Shiko interrupts)  
Shiko: I know all about the Millennium items. Your puzzle is the millennium  
puzzle and there are other items. 7 in all I think.  
Yugi: wow. How do you know about the millennium Items?  
Shiko: My father is an archiologist. He explored the tombs of the pharaoh  
named Yami.  
Yami (to himself but Yugi hears him): Wow she know about me! Cool.  
(Yugi smiles and chuckles.)  
Shiko: What?  
Yugi: Nothing. What else do you know about the millennium items?  
Shiko: Well I know they have special powers and from what I saw when I  
visited the tomb with my dad, Yami looked very handsome, brave, and  
strong.(Yami blushes)  
Yugi: I guess you know more than I thought you did.  
Shiko: ya. So what happened with battle city?  
Yugi: My millennium Puzzle holds the power of the pharaoh and many people  
want the power. Especially Merik. He was one of the people who were to  
guard the pharaoh's tomb with his sister. But he became corrupt he wanted  
to rule the world and he knew the powers of the puzzle before we did.  
Shiko: wow. That has got to be scary to have people like that after you.  
Yugi: It was scary but all I could do was worry about my friends because  
Merik had the millennium rod that could control people's minds and make  
them mind slaves.  
Shiko: EEEk. Ummm. wow. That's a lot to deal with. Why were you in the  
tournament in the first place?  
Yugi: well Yami couldn't remember his past. Ishizu told him that he would  
discover the past and our destiny by winning the tournament.  
br  
Yugi and Shiko arrive at the restaurant. They go in and find seat. It's a  
booth by the window. They are surprised to see tea at work.  
br  
Tea: Hello how may I help you two. OH! Hi Yugi! (In a jealous type tone)  
and Shiko. How are you?  
Yugi: Oh. Hi tea. I didn't know you worked today.  
Tea: Oh ya umm. Anyway what can I get you two?  
Shiko and Yugi: we'll have 2 hamburgers. (Both giggles)  
Tea: will that be all?  
Yugi: I'll also have a large root beer float.  
Shiko (looks at Yugi): and two straws.  
Yugi and Shiko both blush. Tea just rolls her eyes and walks away.  
Shiko: Enyway, what did you find out about your destiny.  
Yugi: well, you know how I told you about the millennium items?  
Shiko: Ya, but you didn't tell me about your puzzles power.  
Yugi: Well only one person can tell you about that.  
Shiko: and who's that.  
Yugi: Yami himself of course.  
Shiko (giggling): and how do you suppose I ask him.  
br  
Tea brings their food. She notices yugi blushing again but ignores it and  
returns to work.  
br  
Yugi: well my millennium puzzle is home of Yami's spirit. He helps me when  
it's important and my destiny.  
Shiko: wait.I can understand what you're saying but umm. I still don't get  
how I should be able to talk to him.  
Yugi: I'm sort of his reincarnated. so to speak.  
Shiko: Interesting. I think I understand. You like have two personalities.  
Yugi: Ya. (To himself.) we haven't talked about Shiko much. I wonder why.  
Shiko: When can I meet Yami?  
br  
When they are finished they pay their bill and leave.  
br  
Yugi: How about Wednesday?  
(They head to the door)  
Yugi: I'll walk you home.  
Shiko: Ok. I meet Yami Wednesday, but why do we have to go home so soon?  
Yugi: Oh Ya. I forgot that I was supposed to help my grandpa with chores  
today and I didn't tell him I was leaving for the whole day. I should have  
remembered. I'm sorry.  
Shiko: oh that's all right. I understand completely, and I had fun just  
talking to you.  
Yugi: I had fun to. Hopefully tomorrow I can take you to the arcade.  
Shiko: Umm. actually I cant tomorrow. I am going to visit my grandparents.  
I will be back late. But I can meet Yami Wednesday and then go to the  
arcade with you.  
Yugi: Ok. Sounds great. Oh and just so you know Yami is kinda serious  
sometimes but he does want to meet you.  
Shiko: how does he know about me?  
br  
They start to walk to Shiko's house.  
br  
Yugi: you know what I noticed.  
Shiko: What?  
Yugi: you haven't said much about yourself.  
Shiko: well there's not much to tell.  
Yugi: how did you first start duel monsters?  
Shiko: well I started playing when my father left my mother. That way I  
could win prize money so we could make the rent and have food. We also had  
to pay my grandmas medical bills.  
Yugi: wow, that's hard. Now I see what you meant. I'm so sorry.  
Shiko: it's okay.  
Yugi: so how many tournaments have you won?  
Shiko: around 5 or 6.  
Yugi: wow, that's more than me!  
Shiko: Ya but yours were harder than mine. You faced both Pegasus and  
Kaiba.  
Yugi: Ya but you still have gotten more practice than I have.  
Shiko: it doesn't matter how much practice you have. My grandma told me  
that as long as you trust yourself and your cards will come through for you  
no matter what the stakes.  
Yugi: my grandpa told me the same thing, he always said for me to trust in  
the heart of the cards.  
Shiko: Well I see you later (kisses Yugi on the cheek)  
Yugi (blushing): see you later Shiko.  
br  
She walks up to the door looks back at Yugi and then turns and walks  
inside. The door closes behind her. Yugi turns and heads home. Shiko comes  
in to her family room.  
br 


	6. Yami and Shiko's date

Disclaimer: still don't own YuGiOh.  
Shiko: Mom I'm home.  
Ms. Nahari: hello Shiko. What have you been up to?  
Shiko: Oh. I was with one of my new friends.  
Ms. Nahari: Oh I see you mean that cute young man that walked you home.  
Shiko: Yes mom. His name Is Yugi Mutou  
Ms. Nahari: Isn't he the duel monsters champion.  
Shiko: Yes, he is. Is something wrong mom?  
Ms. Nahari: no  
Shiko: Something's wrong. I know it.  
Ms. Nahari: I don't want to worry you.  
Shiko: Too late, what's wrong?  
Ms. Nahari: I haven't been able to find a job. And I have to pay the rent  
soon.  
Shiko: that's no big deal. Ill just enter the next tournament.  
Ms. Nahari: that's the problem. I haven't heard of any tournaments around  
here.  
Shiko: I see. So what you're trying to say is that if you cant get a job  
well have to move again. But I can't. I just made new friends and I'm happy  
here. I'll find a way to help.  
Yugi has just arrived home and he starts to head up stairs.  
Yugi: Grandpa I'm home.  
Grandpa: you're a little late. All you chores have been finished.  
Yugi: I'm so sorry. I forgot all about them.  
Grandpa: it's no big deal. You hardly ever forget and I know you have a lot  
on your mind right now.  
Yugi: thank you grandpa. I won't forget again.  
Yugi runs upstairs.  
Yugi: Yami.  
Yami: yes, Yugi?  
Yugi: I hope you don't mind but I . kinda sorta.  
Yami: what did you do? (Impatiently)  
Yugi: (mumbles) I set up a date for you to meet Shiko  
Yami: WHAT!?!?  
Yugi: Well she wanted to meet you.  
Yami: how did she. how did you explain me?  
Yugi: the funny thing is she already knew about you and the millennium  
items so I explained you the best I could. It seems kinda strange that she  
would know about you though.  
Yami: I wonder.  
Yugi: what?  
Yami: well there's something I don't remember about my past but I can seem  
to recall no matter how hard I try. I just wonder if she knows about it.  
Yugi: well I better get some sleep. I have school tomorrow and you have a  
date.  
Yami: YUGI!!!  
Yugi: see you tomorrow. He he.  
When morning arrived Yugi woke up a little later than normal. The clock  
read 7:30 but nobody's perfect.  
Yugi: oh my god! I'm gonna be late. Good thing I picked my cloths out last  
night.  
Yugi gets dressed and grabs his books as he runs down the stairs he almost  
trips.  
Yugi: Whoa. (Grabs railing)  
Grandpa: be careful Yugi.  
Yugi: I wouldn't be in a hurry if you made sure I woke up. OH well. See you  
later.  
Yugi runs out the door and doesn't stop till he reaches the front of the  
school. To his surprise Shiko is right behind him.  
~Behind Yugi Shiko covers his eyes~  
Shiko: Guess Who!  
Yugi: hi Shiko!  
Shiko: Awe. how did you know it was me!  
Yugi: I know your voice. (Blushes) plus I saw you coming.  
Shiko: Oh.  
Yugi: we better get to class. Wait at the arcade after school Yami will be  
there shortly after.  
Shiko: ok see you in class.  
Shiko runs off to her locker followed by Yugi. They make it to class just  
in time.  
Yugi: whew. (Wipes his forehead in relief)  
Like before the day goes by and school is out. Yugi races home to change  
clothes and get Yami ready.  
Yugi: Yami, your meeting Shiko at the arcade.  
Yami: ok. (Fidgeting)  
Yugi: Don't be nervous. Just relax and be yourself.  
Yami: ya sure that's easy for you to say. You've had a chance to talk to  
her. I'm just . Oh never mind.  
Yugi transforms into Yami and heads toward the arcade.  
Yami: how did I get into this? How does she know so much about me? Could  
she know about my mysterious past?  
As Yami approaches the arcade Shiko spots him and her eyes light up. She  
runs toward him.  
Shiko: Yami!  
Yami: whoa, how did you know I was.?!  
Shiko: Id recognizes you any day.  
Yami (confused): Ummm. so what are we doing. I mean why did you want to  
meet me?  
Shiko: I've wanted to meet you since I was little. My grandma gave me this.  
(Shows an arm bracelet to him) before she died. My dad bought me with him  
to Egypt when he was exploring. We found a tomb there. It was yours. I was  
able to read the writing. It was strange. It told about you and the items.  
It also told of their power. It started to say something about your  
destiny. But it was smudged. It did tell of another tomb but we had no luck  
finding it.  
Yami: I know of my tomb and of the prophecy.  
Shiko: I know you do. But my armband seems to hold some significance to  
you. It was mentioned but I don't know what it means.  
Yami: How could it. It's not a millennium item. 


	7. Yami and Shiko's date Part 2

Disclaimer: ImI'm telling you I DON'T Own Yugioh. I don't!  
  
Shiko: You don't remember Everythingeverything? Anything?  
Yami: What else is there to know?  
Shiko: Why don't we go sit down at that diner.diner? Ill tell you what I  
know.  
br  
Both yamiYami and shikoShiko walk over to the diner and go to a booth in  
the back. A watresswaitress takes their order and they continue their  
conversation.  
br  
Yami: I don't understand what it is that I don't remember.  
Shiko: ItsIt's so complicated. I don't know how to tell you or where to  
begin. I have strange dreams every so often but I've had those since I was  
little.  
Yami: What kind of Dreamsof Dreams are they?  
Shiko: They seem like visions but I cantcan't tell what is going on in  
them. I hear names and see some faces but it seems like a blur. I think  
they may just be normal dreams. ItsIt's hard for me to say really.  
Yami: Oh. I see.  
Shiko: ImI'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw all this at you. I had planned  
for you and Ime to meet and just see where things went. I didn't want to  
end up talking about this. But you had asked and I didn't know what to do.  
Yami: itsit's all right. Me and Yugi both feel that something is missing.  
Maybe you have just helped us onto the right path to discover what it is.  
Shiko: I hope so.  
Yami: LetsLet's not think of that now. How about we go do something.  
Shiko: would you like to go to the arcade?  
Yami: sounds great. You can show me some games.  
Shiko: That Soundssounds like fun. LetsLet's go.  
br  
They finish there food and head to the arcade. Shiko shows yamiYami how to  
play a few games. Being the king of games he learns quickly and in a few  
hours he beats nearly all the games he and shikoShiko played. After a while  
they decide to leave and go for a walk.  
br  
Yami(Yami (thinks to himself): ImI'm having such a great time with Shiko.  
She seems so familiar. ItsIt's probably just dejavu. I'll get you for this  
Yugi.  
Shiko: Yami, whatcha thinking about.  
Yami: nothing, Why?  
Shiko: because even before I told you what I knew you seemed to have a lot  
on your mind. Yugi was right you are serious all the time.(. (grinsGrins)  
Yami(Yami (blushes): Umm did you remember something from your past life?  
Shiko(Shiko (surprised)() (looking at her feet and kicking at the ground.)  
Well, Sort of. But I'm not going to tell ( looks(looks up and grins).  
Yami(Yami (smiles): That arm bracletebracelet you have, did it have the  
same shymbolsymbol as my puzzle?  
Shiko: Yes, (shows him the arm bracelet.) but is has jewels on it.  
Yami: It seems so familiar to me. Like it holds some special significance  
to my past. I wish I knew why.  
Shiko(Shiko (looks at yamiYami): you look so sad and focused.  
br  
theThe sun begins to set and the mood of the evening is starting to take  
effect. As Shiko looks into Yami's eyes the light of the sun set sends Yami  
into a familiar old scene. The feeling is as familiar and comforting as it  
is confusing but when heshe's with Shiko he feels at ease. Before  
shikoShiko relizesrealizes it Yami leans in and kisses shikoShiko. When  
yamiYami breaks the kiss he sees a surprised shikoShiko. The sun had  
completely set at that time and only the street lamps illuminated them.  
br  
Yami: ImI'm so sorry. I don't know what.  
Shiko: Shhh. did you remember something(something (Shiko's face close to  
yami's)  
Yami: I uhh. don't know if I remembered something or was caught up in the  
moment.  
Shiko: I see. (Kisses yamiYami)  
Yami(Yami (breaks the kiss): I think I better walk you home.  
br  
As they walk to Shiko's house there is an awkward silence. Yami cantcan't  
think of anything to say when they finally get to shikosShiko's house  
shikoShiko suddenly kisses yamiYami then runs into her house.  
br  
Shiko(Shiko (shouts): See ya later yamiYami (closes her front door.)  
Yami(Yami (stands shocked and waves) Ya, later.  
br  
Yami changes back to Yugi and yugiYugi walks home, unsure about everything  
that had happened. 


	8. After words

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last chapters. I still don't own Yugioh.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa I'm home! (Shouts as he runs up stairs)  
  
Yugi: so. Umm.What happened on your date?  
Yami: she said there was part of my past that I don't remember. I know it  
has something to do with the arm bracelet that she showed me. But I don't  
see how. it's not a millennium item.  
Yugi: I'm sure well figure it out when the time is right. I mean what  
happened with you and Shiko.  
Yami: Nothing. shouldn't you get to bed.  
Yugi: fine, fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
br  
When morning comes Yugi wakes at the normal time and heads off too school  
like always.  
br  
Joey: Hey Yugi what's up?  
Yugi: not much.  
Joey: come on tell me how things are going with Shiko (nudges Yugi).  
Yugi: (Sighs) I like being with her but there is something mysterious about  
her. At times she seems so familiar. Like I've met her before.  
Joey: Wow. That's strange. I want more details later; right now we better  
get to class. Ill see you later Yugi.  
br  
After school is out Yugi starts to walk home. Just as he reaches the corner  
of the street he runs into Kaiba  
Yugi: Oh I'm so sorry. OH. Kaiba!  
Kaiba: Watch where you're going. OH It's you Yugi. Well I guess I should  
let you know that I'm going to hold another tournament. Just watch for more  
information.  
Yugi: Oh.Uhh. Ok.  
br  
Kaiba turns and walks away. After he's out of his sight Yugi starts to walk  
when someone comes up behind him and covers his eyes.  
br  
Voice: Guess Who!  
Yugi: Shiko!  
Shiko: Aww. man. I thought I had you that time. why didn't you wait for me?  
Yugi: I'm sorry. I forgot. I was thinking. I just have a lot on my mind.  
Shiko: Oh. What? If you don't mind me asking...  
Yugi: Actually my mind is kinda jumbled. I just. oh I don't know.  
Shiko: don't worry. I'll help you if you need it.  
Yugi: thank you. Enyway, how did things go with Yami yesterday?  
Shiko: Oh. Umm. we went to the arcade and he beat all the games. Then we  
talked and had dinner at this diner. We both had a lot of fun  
Yugi: Sounds like fun. So what do you want to do today?  
Shiko: How about we just walk and talk. I don't know what I want to do  
Yugi: sounds good to me  
br  
Yugi and Shiko walked around town for a while but there something does not  
feel right. Yugi gets the impression that Shiko and Yami arn't telling  
everything.  
br  
Yugi: Shiko. what else happened yesterday?  
Shiko: Nothing. Why?  
Yugi: No reason. I have a question for you though. Who do you like more, me  
or Yami?  
Shiko: I. Uhhh. I don't know. I like both of you. You two are the same  
person in a lot of ways. Only you're more my age and Yami is. well.he's an  
ancient pharaoh. I feel connected to you guys.  
br  
As they walk they see a news report on a television in a store window.  
br  
Television: In our entertainment news today, Seto Kaiba has announced that  
he is going to hold another tournament for the top five duelists. When  
asked why, he told us that he still has someone he has to defeat. He has  
not announced anymore details but well keep you posted.  
Shiko: Wow another tournament. I can't wait. I wonder who he wants to  
defeat.  
Yugi: I know who. He hasn't given up.  
Shiko: Duh I should have known he meant you.Are you going to participate?  
Yugi: I don't know. I still have time to decide. I probably will though.  
Shiko: Well I feel like going to the park now.  
Yugi: Uhh. sure sounds good. Maybe we can duel again. It would be a great  
chance to practice.  
Shiko: Ya, maybe this time ill win. oh I got it if I win you have to  
participate in the tournament.  
Yugi: How about we just duel and I enter the tournament regardless.  
Shiko: Ok. but it's better if we put something we both want on the duel.  
Yugi: you have a point. what should we duel for?  
Shiko: Hmmm. how about we duel for each others rarest card.  
Yugi: Ummm. Ok.  
br  
Yugi and Shiko walk through the park till they find a spot under a tree.  
They both sit under the tree and prepare to duel. Yugi decides that he will  
duel this one with out Yami.  
  
If you like this story tell others about it. More is on the way. I want  
everyone's opinions and input. Tell me if I need to change something.  
Thanks. 


	9. the duel

Disclaimer: Just to be safe. I'll say it again. I don't own yugioh. There.  
Now on with the story.  
  
Yami (to Yugi): why don't you want me to help? Are you Jealous of me?  
Yugi (to Yami): Yami, why would you think I was jealous? I just figured  
that since its no big deal that I should try it by myself.  
Yami: fine, I understand but I want to see Shiko again soon.  
Yugi: I'll work something out.  
(Back to Yugi and Shiko)  
Yugi: its time to duel!  
Shiko: I'll go first.  
br  
Yugi and Shiko's practice duel starts. The duel is a tie throughout the  
match. For every move Yugi makes Shiko counters it.  
br  
Yugi (to himself): Wow. I can't believe how this is going. Something seems  
familiar about this.  
br  
As Yugi thinks this he has something like a premonition. Yami and a woman  
are dueling. Suddenly they are interrupted and Yami has to leave. The women  
decides to leave.  
br  
Yugi (startled by the weird image): What!?! I'm so confused.  
Shiko: is something wrong?... Yugi what happened?  
Yugi: Wha. Huh. oh. umm. it was nothing. (lower)I hope. Let's continue the  
duel.  
Shiko: Okay it's your turn.  
br  
Yugi resumes the duel and both are down to 500 life points. Yugi makes his  
play and destroys Shiko's last monster reducing her life points to 0.  
br  
Yugi: wow... I won! That was a close duel. You are really good Shiko!  
Shiko ((): Ya, but you still won.  
Yugi: That's not the point. Shiko.  
Shiko: But that IS the Point! I'll never be good enough (starts crying) to  
beat you. Especially now that I don't have my strongest card.  
Yugi: I don't want your card. (Walks over to Shiko) I had fun dueling you.  
you know what. I want you to have this card. (He hands her his dark  
magician girl.)  
Shiko: but. why. don't you?...  
Yugi: that way you'll have a part of me in your deck. So when you're  
dueling somebody you will have me with you. I have others of her but she  
was the only one I've used. Take good care of her.  
Shiko: thank you so much Yugi! This means a lot to me.  
br  
Yugi looks up at her and wipes the away from her eyes.  
br  
Yugi: Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry.  
Shiko: I'm sorry. I normally don't get so worked up over losing a duel. I  
mean, I guess I've never had such a tough opponent.  
Yugi: I'm only good because I had Yami and grandpas help learning the game  
and trusting in the heart of the cards. I also had to be good at it in  
order to save my grandpa and help Yami learn about his past.  
Shiko: Ya. Your right. I'll keep practicing. Ill beat you yet. (Smiles)  
Yugi: well I better get home. Would you like to meet my grandpa?  
Shiko: Ummm.. Sure.  
br  
They both get up and start to walk to Yugi's house.  
br  
Yugi: Grandpa!! I'm home!!!  
Grandpa: oh good Yugi. You can start your chores now.  
Yugi: I will, but I want you to meet someone.  
Grandpa: OH. Who is it?  
Yugi: grandpa. I would like you to meet Nadeshiko Nahari.  
Shiko: but you can call me Shiko.  
Grandpa: Well it's nice to meet you Shiko. Are you Yugi's girlfriend?  
Yugi (blushing): Grandpa!  
Shiko: Well I guess you could say that.  
Yugi: Really?!?!  
Shiko: Well Umm... ya. I don't see why not.  
Yugi: I better get Shiko home grandpa. I'll be back in a little bit.  
Grandpa: don't be gone to long.  
br  
Yugi and Shiko leave and as they're walking Shiko takes Yugi's hand. Yugi  
is surprised. On they're way to Shiko's house they bump into Joey, Tristin,  
and Tea.  
br  
Yugi: oh! Hi you guys. What's Up?  
Joey: Not much. Hey (elbows Yugi). Are you two like boyfriend and  
girlfriend yet?  
Yugi (blushes) Umm. Ya.  
Tea: (sarcastically) cool. How long have you two officially been bf/gf?  
(Tea seems jealous)  
Yugi: today. Officially. (Changes the subject) have you heard anything new  
about Kiaba's next tournament?  
Joey: nope. I didn't even know he was having another one.  
Yugi: it was on the news.  
Joey: oh.  
Yugi: well we better get going.  
Tea: See you later Yugi.  
br  
Yugi and Shiko continue on their way.  
br  
Yugi: see you later Shiko. Oh and tomorrow Yami wants to spend some time  
with you.  
Shiko: OK. Where and when? Yugi: Yami will pick you up at your house at 5  
o'clock.  
Shiko: Ok.  
br  
Yugi moves closer and kisses Shiko. Shiko, surprised, breaks the kiss and  
looks at Yugi.  
br  
Yugi: I'm.I'm.sorry  
Shiko: no. It's okay. I was just surprised.  
br  
Then Shiko kisses and runs into the house and closes the door.  
br  
That's all for that chapie. more coming soon. 


	10. What ishizu has to say and yamis second ...

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Mrs. Nahari: Shiko, good your home. I need to talk to you.  
Shiko: What is it mom?  
Mrs. Nahari: it's about the tournament that Mr. Kiaba is arranging.  
Shiko: What about it?  
Mrs. Nahari: he just announced when it will be held.  
Shiko: When?  
Mrs. Nahari: He said it will be held in two weeks. He also said that only  
the 5 best duelists will be aloud to participate. Only thing is  
registration begins tomorrow and you have 2 days to register. Kaiba himself  
is going to pick the duelists.  
Shiko: Oh my god! I need to tell Yugi!  
Mrs. Nahari: Why?! If he participates you may not win at all.  
Shiko: Gee mom it's nice to know you have confidence in me. Enyway I don't  
care if I win or not. I have to beat him. Ill tell him tomorrow. Thanks  
mom.  
br  
On his way home Yugi runs into Ishizu as she is preparing to travel back to  
Egypt with her artifacts that were on display at the museum.  
br  
Yugi: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you.  
Ishizu: That's ok. I was waiting for you.  
Yugi: OH! Why?  
Ishizu: Kaiba's next duel tournament. It's important for both you and Yami.  
It will help reveal what you both feel was missing in your lives.  
Yugi: But I wasn't even thinking about entering this one. I guess I might.  
Ishizu: Why wouldn't you enter? You may not have any lives at stake but you  
are a duelist. You should want to duel.  
Yugi: Ya I do, but I don't like crowds and I'm tired of Kaiba and his  
rivalry.  
Ishizu: You must enter. There is still part of the past that is still a  
mystery to Yami.  
Yugi: Ok. I probably will enter. I got to go. It was nice seeing you again.  
Thank you. (To Himself) I wonder if it has anything to do with what Shiko  
was getting at.  
br  
Yugi arrives home.  
br  
Yugi: Grandpa! I'm Home!  
Grandpa: thank goodness. I really need your help.  
Yugi: OK.  
br  
Yugi finishes helping his grandpa and heads up to bed. As he sleeps he has  
a very strange dream. He's at a palace in ancient Egypt and in a room  
there's a woman lying on a bed. He can make out some words that Yami, who  
is by the bedside, is saying.  
br  
Yami: Please don't talk like that. You'll be fine. Please. Don't leave me.  
br  
Suddenly Yugi is awake and more confused than before. He decides not to  
tell anybody about the strange dream for now and gets ready for school.  
br  
Yugi: grandpa. I'm leaving. I'll see you later.  
Grandpa: All right. See you later.  
br  
Yugi runs out the door. The day is just like any normal day.  
br  
Shiko: is something wrong Yugi?  
Yugi: No. why do you ask?  
Shiko: It's just that you seem to have something on your mind.  
Yugi: Its nothing don't worry about it.  
Shiko: if you say so.  
br  
After school, Yugi goes home to change his clothes.  
br  
Yami: I can't believe you arranged something. I thought you weren't going  
to.  
Yugi: Yami you know me better than that. Or you should anyway.  
Yami: I'm sorry Yugi. It's just.  
Yugi: you feel like you're connected to her in some way. I know. I feel the  
same way. The way I see it were basically the same person so she should get  
to know both of us.  
Yami: you're right. So what did you plan?  
Yugi: You're going to pick her up at her house at 5:00. I haven't planned  
what you do after that. It's up to you.  
Yami: Thanks a lot.  
Yugi: no problem.  
br  
Yugi transforms into Yami and leaves the house at a quarter to 5 to pick up  
Shiko.  
br  
(Yami rings the door bell)  
Mrs. Nahari: Who is it? (Opens the door)  
Yami: Hello... uhh Mrs. Nahari. I'm ya.I mean Yugi. is Shiko here?  
Mrs. Nahari: Yes she is. Hold on for a second. (Turns and shouts) Shiko!  
Yugi's here!  
Shiko (shouting): I'll be down in a minute!  
Mrs. Nahari: Ok! (Turns to Yami) She'll be down in a minute. Please come in  
and have something to drink.  
br  
Mrs. Nahari brings Yami a glass of iced tea. Shiko comes downstairs.  
br  
Shiko: Sorry about making you wait.  
Yami: that's okay no big deal really.  
Shiko (to her mom): I'll be back later. (To Yami) Let's go to the burger  
place again.  
Yami: You sure love your hamburgers don't ya?  
Shiko: Ya. It's my favorite food and that place has the best ones!  
Yami: Ok let's go there then.  
Shiko: Yay!  
br  
Yami and Shiko walk to the burger place and grab their booth by the window.  
br  
Shiko: Oh I almost forgot. I wanted to tell you about the tournament that's  
coming up.  
Yami: What about it. Yugi didn't tell me there was a tournament.  
Shiko: Well, Kaiba's holding a tournament for the top 5 duelists in the  
world. Registration is today and tomorrow. He's only going to pick 5  
finalist of all those who register. I think he plans on challenging you and  
Yugi.  
Yami: OH. Ill tell Yugi tonight. Are you going to register?  
Shiko: I don't know. My mom wants me to but I don't know. I don't think  
Yugi wants to enter though.  
Yami: Yugi has had a lot on his mind. You can tell just by talking to him.  
Shiko: He worries me a lot. It's probably nothing though. He would tell me  
if it was serious. Right?  
Yami: I'm sure he would tell you if it was important.  
(Tea approaches their table.)  
Tea: What can I get for you today?  
Yami: Oh hi tea. Two hamburgers and a shake.  
Tea (rolls her eyes): Ok (she walks away)  
Shiko: What's Wrong with her?  
Yami: I don't know. She seemed kinda jealous.  
Shiko: Why would she be jealous?  
Yami: Well before battle city Yugi kind of tricked me into a date with her.  
Shiko: Oh (giggles)  
(tea brings their food)  
Tea: Here is your food. Two hamburgers and a shake.  
Yami: Thank you tea. (Tea walks away without a reply)  
(End of chapie ten oh and I know duel sequences would be better but I'm not  
that good at it. Sorry.) I hope you liked chapter ten. 11 will be up soon I  
just have to type it out. 


	11. The decision to go to the beach and a sh...

Disclaimer: I've said it every chapter. I don't own yugioh or any of the  
original characters.  
  
br  
When they both finished eating they decided to go to the beach for the  
afternoon.  
br  
Yami: OH. I forgot. I don't have a swim suit.  
Shiko: Really? Umm. well we can go buy you one.  
Yami: but I don't have any money.  
Shiko: That's ok. I do.  
Yami: But you shouldn't spend money on me.  
Shiko: Just consider it a gift.  
Yami: if you insist.  
br  
Yami and Shiko go to the closest clothing store they could find.  
br  
Shiko: This is a good store. They have a lot of great swimsuits. Ill help  
you pick one out.  
Yami: (blushing): Umm. Okay.  
Shiko: don't be so embarrassed (grins) oh look this is a good one. What  
size do you wear?  
Yami: I uhh don't know.  
Shiko: What? How could you not know your clothing size? Let me see...  
(Walks around him and pulls out the tag at the back of his pants.) Oh. Ok.  
Here you go.OH! Look at this swim suit. Its sooo cute!  
Yami: Ummm. Shiko. that's a girl's swimsuit.  
Shiko: I know that! It's for me Silly.  
Yami: (blushes) but there's barely anything to it.  
Shiko: That's because it's a bikini.  
Yami: Don't tell me you're going to buy that!  
Shiko: why not... (Grabs it and goes to the fitting room) Wait right here.  
I'll be out in a second.  
Tami: umm. ok.  
(Yami waits for 5 minutes.)  
Shiko are you done in there yet?  
Shiko: Ya hold on (unlocks the door and steps out)  
Yami: .  
Shiko: well. What do you think?  
Yami: . Wow. Umm.  
Shiko: i'll take that as an "I like It" (turns around and goes back in)  
br  
Yami stands there still in shock. The door unlocks and Shiko comes out,  
back in her normal clothes.  
br  
Shiko: let's pay for these. (They walk up to the check out counter and pay  
for the items. Then they walk to the bathrooms to change.)  
Shiko: change into your swimsuit I'll be out in a minute. (They go and  
change. Yami is out first then Shiko comes out)  
Shiko: Okay let's go to the beach!  
Yami: sure but umm. can you cover up a little bit first?  
Shiko (confused at first, looks down) Oh. Ok.  
  
I'm going to leave it there for this chapter. I'll add another one soon.  
Pls read and review and get others to read. Thanks again  
Shiko 


	12. The beach and Yugi talks to yami

Disclaimer: how many times to I have to write this.. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!  
  
Shiko put on a t-shirt over here bathing suit. Then they both leave the  
store and head to the bus. It takes about ten minutes to get to the beach.  
When they arrive, Shiko lays out a blanket then runs into the water.  
br  
Shiko: Come on Yami. You aren't afraid are you?  
Yami: Why would I be afraid?  
br  
Yami runs after her and they swim and play in the water for about an hour  
or two. Then they walk up to their blanket and grab their towels to dry  
off. Shiko lies down on the blanket and Yami sits down next to her.  
br  
Shiko: Wow. I wore myself out.  
Yami: You know that was my first time going to the beach.  
(Shiko sit up)  
Shiko: Are you serious!? Wow. (Looks hard at Yami) What was it like being  
alone in the puzzle as long as you were?  
Yami: I don't remember it much. I just know I was bored and alone.  
Shiko: Oh. I don't think I could handle being alone for so long.  
Yami: But i'm not alone anymore. I have you and I have my friends.  
Shiko (blushes): Do you remember your past?  
Yami: All I know is that I was the pharaoh and that the reason I originally  
came here was to help prevent the past from repeating itself.  
Shiko: But if you did that already why are you still here.  
Yami: i'm not sure but I think i've been given the chance to live my life.  
I'm here to help Yugi.  
Shiko: There had to be more to your past than saving the present world.  
Yami: I know but I don't know what it is. When I'm with you i'm happy but I  
also feel a great sadness that I can't explain.  
Shiko: I know that in your past there was an important woman. I just don't  
know what role she played in your life. I saw her tomb. I just couldn't  
tell who she was. I couldn't make out her name.  
Yami: I wish my past wasn't shrouded in mystery.  
br  
As the sun sets they pack up their things and catch the bus back to domino  
city. Yami walks Shiko home.  
br  
Shiko: I don't think i'm going to enter the Master Duelist tournament. I  
want to more than anything but it is on the weekend that I have to visit my  
friends.  
Yami: Oh. Well i'm not sure if Yugi is going to enter but I will tell him  
about it.  
br  
They arrive at Shiko's house. Shiko hugs Yami.  
br  
Shiko: ill see you later Yami.  
Yami: Ok. See you later.  
br  
Shiko goes into her house and closes the door. Yami changes back into Yugi.  
Yugi (to Yami): Yami I think Shiko is the reincarnation of an ancient  
princess.  
Yami: Why do you think that? Well ya she is beautiful isn't she.  
Yugi: ya that and there is also something else.  
Yami: Oh? And what would it be Yugi?  
Yugi: well since i've met her i've been having strange dreams. They are  
very vivid but when I wake up I can barley remember much about them. I know  
that there was a woman in each of them and I suspect it was Shiko.  
Yami: What do you mean you suspect?  
Yugi: I never see the woman but she reminds me a lot of Shiko.  
Yami: I wish my past wasn't all a mystery. She does seem familiar.  
Yugi: Oh, and I ran into Isis (Ishizu in the American). She told me that a  
lot of questions will be answered when we enter the tournament.  
Yami: Well it must not be Shiko in your dreams then. Because she won't be  
at the tournament.  
Yugi: that's right. She's visiting her friends. I think i'm going to enter  
anyway. I want to see who the other top duelists are.  
Yami: Ya. Well you should get to bed.  
br  
Yugi arrives home and heads up stairs. He changes into his pjs.  
  
Well i'm going to leave this chapter there. I have to get to bed. Please  
read and review. I don't know when I will update the story. I have school  
now so it might be a while. Just let me know what you think and you can  
give me some ideas. Ill try to use them. In my next chapter there is going  
to be a side story that is not related to yugioh. It's just something i've  
been working on. Thanks for reading my story.  
Shiko 


	13. The beach again

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it stop hounding me! Yugioh is not mine! I  
only wish it was.  
br  
Chp. 13  
br  
The next day Yugi woke up and got dressed. He left to meet up with Joey.  
br  
Joey: Hey Yugi! WhatsWhat's up?  
Yugi: Nothing Much ImI'm just heading over to Kiaba Corp. ImI'm going to  
sign up and register for the tournament.  
Joey: Ill sign up, too.  
Yugi: Ok, but only the top 5 will make it to the actual tournament.  
Joey: Don't worry. I'll make Itit.  
Yugi: Not that I don't believe you or anything, but I wouldn't get my hopes  
up if I were you. I mean Kaiba is going to pick the 5 that will make it to  
the tournament.  
Joey: Eh, ItsIt's still worth a shot. LetsLet's go.  
br  
Joey and Yugi Head over to Kaiba Corp. and register for the tournament.  
Yugi(Yugi (to the man behind the registration desk): so what are the  
details on this tournament?  
Man: Next week 2 days before the tournament, which is on Sunday, there will  
be a preliminary round where each person who had signed up will be put  
against one other. Of those who are left, Kaiba will pick the top 5 based  
on the duels outcome as well as past records.  
Yugi: Thank you. Where will the prelims be held?  
Man: at domino park. At 12 noon.  
Joey: Thanks  
br  
Yugi and Joey leave.  
br  
Joey: so why arntaren't you with Shiko today?  
Yugi: I called her before I left. She said she has house work and she has  
to baby sit today. We might get together later.  
Joey: oh I see  
Yugi: So whereswhere's Tristin?  
Joey: I odntdon't know. He wasn't home when I went over there. I'll see him  
later. LetsLet's go get something to eat. ImI'm hungry.  
Yugi: Ya me too. LetsLet's go get some food  
br  
They go to the same ploaceplace as always and tea is working as always.  
Tea: Hey you guys! WhatsWhat's up.up?  
Yugi: Nothing really. We just got back from registering for the tournament.  
Tea: Oh. That's cool (looks around) whereswhere's shikoShiko at  
Yugi: do I really spend that much time with her? ShesShe's at home. What  
time do you get off work today?  
Tea: Well I hardly see you with out her with you. (looksLooks at her watch)  
umm. I get off in about an hour.  
Yugi: so when you get off work, do you want to go to the arcade? There  
really isn't much to do around here.  
Tea: How about we go see a movie instead.  
Joey: that sounds cool what movie?  
Tea: Ummm. I don't know. We can decide when we get there.  
Yugi: well Tristin should be home by that time. We should check and see  
maybe he would like to come with us. I want shikoShiko to come with us.  
Maybe shikoShiko can come too. I think she should be done by that time.  
Tea(Tea (rolls her eyes): If you insist!  
Joey: Why do you have to be like that Tea?  
Tea(Tea (ignores joeyJoey):enyway: enyway, what can I get you.  
Yugi: what I always have.  
Tea: You want the same Joey?  
Joey: Ya that sounds good.  
Tea: Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
br  
Tea walks away to get their food.  
br  
Joey: is shikoShiko going to be in the tournament?  
Yugi: I don't think so. She said she was visiting her friends. It would be  
nice to meet her friends.  
Joey: do you know anything about her friends?  
Yugi: I only know that her friendsher friends are a lot like mine.  
br  
Tea comes back with their food. When they both finished eating it was time  
for Tea to clock out.  
br  
Joey: hurry up Tea.  
Tea: Ok Ok  
Yugi: why does it take her so long to punch out?  
Joey: I have no idea.  
br  
Joey yugiYugi and Tea leave and head over to Tristin's house. Joey knocks  
on the doors.  
Tristin: ImI'm coming..... Hold on. (opensOpens the door). what! Oh hi.  
Sorry about that.  
Yugi: Hey you wanna come with us. Were going to pick up shikoShiko and go  
to that arcade or something.  
Tristin: Sure. How about we go to the beach. I haven't gone all summer.  
Joey: that's a great idea.  
br  
they all leave tristinsTristin's and head over to Shiko's to find out if  
she wants to come. Yugi knowcksknocks on the door.  
br  
Shiko: Who is it?  
Yugi: ItsIt's me!  
Shiko: OK hold on. (unlocksUnlocks and opens the door.)  
Yugi: Are you done babysitting?  
Shiko: Ya Actuallyactually. the kidskid's parents just left.  
Yugi: so then, do you wanna come with us to the beach?  
Shiko: Sure! I can never pass up the beach. I just got a new bathing suit.  
Let me change. Why don't you all come in and you can change into yours,  
too.  
Yugi: Ok.  
br  
All of them come in and shut the door behind them. Shiko runs up stairs to  
change.  
br  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
br  
Okay. I left the story there. Here is an extra story ImI'm working on. This  
is only a work in progress it may not be to good. I'd like to know what you  
think. It doesn't relate to any anime but I hope you can tell me what you  
think.  
FATE  
Chapter one  
  
Far above the earth where the people live and even farther above the clouds  
where the gods dwell there lives a woman. She watches over the people of  
earth much like the gods do but her role is far more important. She is  
known as Fate. That's what her mother called her and what her mother was  
called. It goes back to the beginning of time. Fate controls the destinies  
of the people and gods alike. She is the one who made Yami PharoahPharaoh,  
yugiYugi the reincarnation of the pharaoh. She also made Kagome the  
reincarnation of the Miko named Kikyou. All that was done by Fate. She  
knows how destiny plays an important role in a personsperson's life. She  
knows how important her role is to the world. She spends her life deciding  
how things will happen but for her itsit's not enough. She grows more tired  
of her repetitive life. She even dreams of leading a normal life.  
"One of these days I hope to be free from this. Why cant people make  
their own destinies." She wonders to herself.  
Everyday the same question is asked and everyday she does not receive  
an answer. Who would she receive an answer from anyway? But even if this is  
so she still finds herself asking that very question. Her mother once told  
her that to be fate means to give people dreams, hopes and desires and that  
without those the people would be lost. But when she asked "but mother why  
do the people get those wonderful dreams that can be fulfilled but the  
dreams we have cantcan't be." Her mother could not find a way to  
responedrespond.  
"ifIf there was no answer to my question, maybe there is hope." she  
would tell herself. She never knew that there was a way to change things  
until, one day she decided to check on the people. She pretty much knew  
what was happening but figured it would be a welcome change of pace. So she  
changed her clothes and went down to mingle with the wonderful people of  
earth. She was unaware that her life as well as the world would soon be  
changed..  
Well that was my first chapter of that. If you like it and want me to write  
more to it let me know. I will also be working on putting up another story. 


	14. What happens at the beach

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't!!!  
  
Shiko: (shouts downstairs.) There's a bathroom down the hall.  
Yugi: Ok! Tea you change first.  
Tea: Ok.  
Tristin: I don't need to change. I changed earlier.  
br  
ten minutes later Shiko comes down stairs in her swimsuit. Joey and Tristin  
look surprised.  
br  
Joey: Damn. She's even hotter than I thought  
Tristin: Ya.  
Tea (smacks the both of them): It's not nice to stare.  
Yugi: Can you cover up a little please.  
Shiko: Why? Oh I don't look good do I?  
Yugi (blushing): that's not it. You look great but. (points to Joey and  
Tristin, still staring in disbelief) That's the Problem.  
Shiko: (giggles) OH ok. He he. (puts a large t-shirt on.)  
Yugi: thanks.  
Joey and Tristin: Crap.  
Tea: can we get going now please?  
Yugi: Ok let's go.  
br  
they all leave shako's house about 20 minutes later. They decided to walk  
to the beach instead of taking the bus. When they arrive they find a spot  
and set out their blankets and chairs.  
br  
Yugi: Last one there's a rotten egg!  
Shiko: (takes off the t-shirt and darts in front of Yugi) Come on then move  
those short legs of yours! I got us a head start (points back at Joey and  
Tristin) See! He he! (both are staring... tea is smacking them.)  
Tea: (shouting) SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWO!  
(Joey and Tristin still stand with wide eyes and both jaws dropped)  
Yugi: Shiko! Why did you do that! (Laughing hysterically)  
Shiko: Well it worked didn't it! (laughing)  
Yugi: you do have a point.  
br  
tea Tristin and Joey finally join them. They swim in the water for a while  
then get out and sit on their blankets for a little bit.  
Joey: I'm thirsty!  
Tea: I suppose we could go up to the refreshment stand and get some drinks.  
Joey and Tristin: (in unison) YAY!  
(they all walk up to the refreshment stand except Yugi and Shiko)  
Shiko: I'm glad I get to spend today with you. I'm going to be busy all  
this week. until I leave anyway. I'm going to miss you while I'm gone.  
Yugi: Yami and I will miss you, too. It sucks that you won't be in the  
tournament, even though you registered.  
Shiko: I know. But ill be cheering for you. (kisses Yugi)  
Joey: ok you two break it up! (punches Yugi in the shoulder)  
Yugi: Hey! What's the big idea! (rubs his arm)  
Tristin: I knew we shouldn't have left them alone!  
Yugi: ha ha. very funny (both Yugi and Shiko blush)  
Tea: here. (hands them their drinks.)  
Yugi: Thanks.  
br  
For the next hour Yugi and Shiko, along with the others all sit around  
talking. After a while they go back into the water till sunset. Then they  
decide that they should pack up and get going before it gets dark out. Tea  
leads them back and then eventually each going their own way. Yugi, of  
course, walks Shiko home.  
br  
Yugi: Well I guess ill see you when you come back.  
br  
Just as Yugi says this he has a strange vision.  
He sees a sarcophagus with a woman's image is being carried in a precession  
to a pyramid. On the arm is the carved image of the arm bracelet like the  
one Shiko currently wears. He also sees Yami at the front of the  
precession.  
Then he's back to normal.  
Shiko: What Happened?  
Yugi: Sorry. I just spaced out. I'm fine.  
Shiko: Are you sure?  
Yugi: ya I am fine.  
Shiko: Ok if you say so. I'll see you when I get back.  
(Shiko goes inside and Yugi leaves.)  
Yugi: (to himself) What do all of these visions mean? It's like they're  
showing me something. Can I just be slow? Why am I having these visions and  
not Yami? They have more to do with him than me.  
br  
The next two days go by and it's the day of the preliminaries. Yugi rushes  
out of the house at 9:30 to meet up with Joey.  
br  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well I'm going to end this chapie there. I'm trying to update often. Well  
I'm going to attempt a second chapter to FATE.  
  
FATE  
Chapter 2. Alan  
For the people of earth, things were as routine as always. Expecially for  
Alan. He would wake up, take a shower, go to school, then work. His day  
would end with some time on the computer playing diablo2. Then he would go  
to bed. It was all pretty boring and predictable. Since today he had the  
day off he decided to do something different. A change of pace. After his  
Shower, he put on his normal clothes. an orange shirt and baggie pants.  
Along with his favorite necklace. Of course no one else could hang out with  
him today. Figures all my friends would be at work on my day off. Why  
should I have fun anyway? He thought to himself. Maybe I'll take a drive  
down to see an old friend today (a/n: like that would happen) Ya. I can go  
to the mall or something. surprise her. As he got into his car he started  
to change his mind on the whole visit thing. He just wouldn't know what to  
say. He started to drive in the general direction of the mall. It was a  
distance to go but he hadn't been there in a long time.  
He pulled into the not so packed parking lot and found a space close to the  
Sun coast entrance. He went into sun coast first. He had wanted to check  
out their selection on anime. Hmmm to expensive. I have all those. man  
their selection sucks. I wonder what other stores I should check out. I  
know. I'll go to Hot Topic. I haven't been in there before. If it has  
jewelry like this necklace. He leaves sun coast and heads for the next  
store. He walks past the Disney Store (a/n I love that store he he) and the  
food court. As he walks he just thinks about things nothing in particular.  
Hmm that store looks. interesting. she liked that store. oh the food court.  
I am a bit hungry. maybe later.maybe I will stop by and surprise her. No no  
what was I thinking. she wouldn't want to talk to me. why do I keep  
thinking of her. we're over. I'm over her. Aren't I? He was brought back  
from his confusing thoughts when he bumped into some one.  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
"Oh it's no problem. I'm just not used to being around so many people."  
"there aren't that many people here." He looks up from his shoes. "do I  
know you?"  
"Nope. well you do now. My name is Fate. What's your name?"  
"Oh. I'm Alan. You want to hang out for a while."  
"Sure why not"  
  
Ok I'm done with that. If it is good tell me. It's hard to write off the  
top of my head like that but umm I think its kind of not what I was  
expecting. If you want more of that story please tell me and ill write  
more. I want honesty. Feel free to trash it if you want. I won't mind.  
Always  
Shiko 


	15. The Prelims

Disclaimer: like i've said. I don't own anything but the characters Shiko,  
Yuki, Kohaku, and Hikari, all the others are not mine.  
  
I'm not going to add anymore to the story fate unless requested by at least  
3 people. I think it sucks honestly. I'll write a lot to this chapie of LaD  
though. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Joey: He Yugi! You ready?  
Yugi: I'm always ready!  
Joey: you have a lot of confidence don't ya? Ok then let's go.  
br  
They both head towards the park where they were told the prelims would be  
held. They arrive early so they decide to check out the competition so far.  
They are surprised to find that they are not the only ones waiting. They  
see a lot of their friends including Mai and Mako. They count about 15  
unknown duelists in all. By the time noon comes around there are over 20  
duelists including them. All of them head over to the stage that had been  
set up in the center of the park and around it were about 10 dueling  
tables. When noon strikes Seto Kaiba takes the stage.  
br  
Kaiba: Welcome to the Preliminaries to my Tournament. Unfortunately only  
4(the crowd starts to whisper but Kaiba continues) will be selected by me,  
at random of course. (shows them a large round metal thing. Next to it are  
white balls with names printed on them) the final four will be selected  
when we have eliminated the duelists not worthy.  
(Sounds like mumbling. Very confused whispers)  
Crowd 1: What!?  
Crowd 2: I thought there were going to be 5  
Kaiba: I know you are thinking 5 but I am only selecting 4 because I have a  
mystery duelist that will be attending. I have received word from the  
duelist's family that they will be attending.  
Crowd 1&2: I wonder who it is! Who could it be?  
Kaiba: Now that we have that nonsense out of the way, we will pair you up  
with your opponent. First all your names have been entered into the  
selector. There are ten tables set up we will put you at a table in the  
order your name is called. When your name is called and your table  
announced head over to your table and wait for the signal to begin.  
Our first pair at table one is Mai Valentine and. Mako Sunami. At table  
two.........................................................................  
.And finally at table ten is Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mutou.  
Joey: Not again! Kaiba you rigged it.  
Yugi: That's not fair!  
Joey: you did that on purpose!  
Kaiba: You really are a dumb mutt aren't you!  
Joey: Why I auta.  
Yugi: Joey don't start trouble.  
Kaiba: yes Joey, listen to little Yugi. Your lucky you even got this far.  
Joey: come on Yuge! Let me teach 'im a lesson!  
Yugi: not now.  
Kaiba: If you don't like it you could always forfeit the duel.  
Joey: You'd like that wouldn't you! Come on Yuge lets duel.  
Yugi: good luck Joey.  
Kaiba (to all): Now begin dueling  
br  
All the duelists start dueling. In half an hour most of the duels have  
concluded except Yugi and joeys. They both are determined to make it. At  
this point Yugi has 2000 life points, 2 magic/trap cards face down and his  
buster blader in attack mode. He also has dark magician girl in defense.  
Joey has only 1000 life points but he has his jinzo out which Yugi knows  
would destroy his trap cards if he played them before he got ride of jinzo.  
After Another 10 minutes Joey turned the tables on Yugi but Yugi destroyed  
his jinzo and eventually wipes out joeys life points. The duel in total  
lasted almost an hour.  
When the victor was decided for all the duels Kaiba adds the winners name  
balls into the machine. There are ten names now in the machine and asks for  
the winners to step forward.  
br  
Kaiba: Now will our victors come forward so everyone can see them.  
br  
Yugi, Mai, and 8 others step forward. Kaiba then starts the machine.  
Kaiba: First name is.. Mai. followed by Miroshima... then Shoko and our  
last name is Yugi Mutou.  
Yugi: (to himself) those other two must be good if they made it this far.  
With the prelims over, Yugi and Joey decide to get some lunch at none other  
than Burger world. When they are finished eating they go home. Yugi goes up  
to his room and starts to fix up his deck.  
I'll leave this chappie here. Please R&R. id write more but I gots school  
in the morning. 


	16. Dont GEt too excited only an AN

A/N: Sorry I wont be updating till I get some more reviews. At least 5 for each of my stories. I want to know what you think. I have a bunch written but if nobody is gonna review, I don't see a point. Anyway if you want to read it that bad then show me. Well laters. 


	17. chapter 16 Friends

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again.  
Yugi: why not. You said it before.  
Shiko: you say it for me.  
Yugi: fine fine. She doesn't own Yami... I mean yugioh.  
  
Yugi is talking to Yami about his deck...  
Yugi: Yami? Do you think I can win with this deck? (He adds a dark magician  
girl to his deck)  
Yami: When has it ever let you down? All you have to do is  
Yugi: ya ya I know. Believe in the heart of the cards.  
Yami: That's right.  
Yugi: I wonder what we are supposed to find out. Ishizu said something  
about our destiny. I wonder what she was getting at with that. We have  
already beaten Marik what more could we have in store.  
Yami: The only thing we can do is wait and find out. I wonder if it has  
anything to do with you visions. It would only make since.  
Yugi: Ya. Me too. I have them every so often during the day but they repeat  
over in my dreams except I always see something different. But when I wake  
up in the morning I can't remember anything. I'm always in such a hurry in  
the morning.  
Yami: Hey has Shiko left yet?  
Yugi: Ya, she left early this morning. I really wish she would have been  
able to enter the tournament.  
Yami: Me, too.  
Yugi: I am sooooo bored...  
Yami laughs at that. As Yugi sits around trying to pass the time before the  
tournament, Shiko arrives back in her hometown where her friends are  
waiting. Shiko gets off the train and is greeted by her best friends  
Kohaku, Hikari, and Yuki.  
Shiko: Hi! I missed you all so much. I have so much to tell you.  
Yuki: Hey! I can't wait to hear it all!  
Kohaku: Me either and you better not hold out on us.  
Hikari: Ya! I want details details details!!!!  
Shiko and her friends all pile into Yuki's car driven by another friend  
and Yuki's brother Ryouki. They all head over to Yuki's house for food and  
gossip.  
  
Shiko: OH!! I have some pictures of my new friends! (She pulls out a photo  
album)  
Kohaku: When did you take these?  
Shiko (giggles): Oh some I took at the beach and others when I was bored.  
They never even saw me take them. He he.  
Hikari: Who are these two? (She points to a picture of Yugi in his dark  
magician pajamas and another of Yami in his black sleeveless top.)  
Shiko: Oh! That little one is my boyfriend. His name is Yugi. The other one  
is Yami. He is also my umm boyfriend.  
Hikari: You have two boyfriends?!?!?!  
Shiko: No, they're the same person... sort of... umm it's a complicated story.  
All in unison: COME ON tell us. We want details!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please R&R you have no idea how  
much it means to me!!! It keeps me going. Check out the prequel and my  
other stories too. I want your feed back. I will update as soon as  
possible. All check out Hikari Chino's stories. She has some very funny  
whose lines staring the yugioh cast. 


	18. Chapter 17 Shiko talks to her friends

Disclaimer: I'm not going to... oh well might as well. I don't own anything  
involving yugioh. But certain characters are my own.  
Yugi: at least you didn't make me say it!!  
Shiko: you want to? By all means go ahead!  
Yugi: no no. I'm good!  
Shiko: that's what I thought!! Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Shiko starts telling her friends her story as they all listen with eager  
faces.  
Shiko: Ummm... where to start. Ummmm...... Oh ok. Well on my first day in domino,  
I was really bored and didn't feel like unpacking so instead I decided to  
take a walk. I was touring the town which had a cute little game store  
called Kame Game shop or something like that. Any way, I was getting hungry  
and decided to stop by a restaurant called burger world. It was the only  
restaurant that I had seen in hours. I had walked in and sat at a booth  
along the window just so I could watch the people who pass by.  
Hikari: BORRRINNNGGG  
Shiko: Well!!! You said you wanted details.  
Yuki: Well we thought it would be interesting.  
As they argue about the story Yuki's brother enters the room and sits with  
them.  
Shiko: oh Hey Ryouki! Enyway can I please continue?  
Kohaku: Please do.  
Shiko: Okay. Where was I?  
Miroshima: you were talking about the window.  
Shiko: oh. Ok... well while I was sitting there waiting for my food, this  
guy, Joey, (she shows them a picture of him in his red swim shorts) came in  
and was talking to this girl, Tea, (She takes out a picture of Tea  
*shivers* in a purple two piece swim suit. Ryouki snatches the picture away  
from her)... Ryouki!!!!!! Give that back!!!  
Ryouki: I think I'll keep it. Thanks.  
Shiko: RYOUKI!!!!!!!  
Ryouki: Fine Fine (he reluctantly hands the picture back to Shiko)  
Shiko: Thank you. Enyway. Joey and the Tea were talking and they kept  
glancing at me. I found it annoying and only a bit strange. Not long  
after they started talking a Short kid, Yugi, of course, came in and joined  
them. They glanced at me a couple of times and by that time I was really  
annoyed. So I walked over to them and introduced myself. It wasn't long  
after that that I and Yugi started talking about duel monsters. He  
eventually challenged me to a duel. We were preparing for the duel and Joey  
came over and sat down at the table. He proposed that we duel for  
something.  
Hikari: What did you duel for?  
Shiko: I was getting to that. He said we should duel for a date. That if  
Yugi wins I have to go out with him. Then if I won he would give me his  
rarest card. It didn't make much since, but I wasn't going to complain. I  
though Yugi was cute. He he.  
Ryouki: You kicked his ass right?!?!  
Hikari: Who won the duel?  
Yuki: ya tell us.  
Shiko: Quit interrupting me! It was a close duel, but in the end Yugi ended  
up winning.  
Ryouki: You want me to kick his ass?  
Shiko: Do you not listen!!!  
Kohaku: I should have guessed. So umm why are you dating two guys?  
Ryouki: Yes that's what I would like to know.  
Shiko: Okay Okay. Well you remember when I came back from an excavation of  
Egypt with my dad? Well you know how I would constantly talk about this one  
tomb that had all kinds of connections to duel monsters?  
Miroshima: Ya, so?  
Shiko: Well it was Yami's. Well sort of...  
Hikari: so that hot one is a dead guy?  
Shiko: yes and no. He is the soul of an ancient pharaoh. But he is alive.  
He and Yugi kinda share bodies. I told you it's complicated.  
Yuki: I'm so confused.  
Kohaku: You would be.  
Shiko: Ya so enywho, after the duel, Tea and Joey went to meet Tristin at  
his house. (She points to a picture with a brown haired guy in blue swim  
shorts.)  
Yuki: He's cuter than Joey!  
Kohaku: Speak for yourself.  
Shiko: Enyway!! Me and Yugi were still at Burger World Talking when they  
left and we didn't even notice them leave.  
Kohaku: AWWW so cute.  
Shiko: don't make me hurt you!! (Shiko starts to chase Kohaku)  
Miroshima: Okay! Settle down let Shiko finish her story  
Shiko: After a little while, we decided to join them. Yugi wanted me to  
meet Tristen. At the time I didn't know Yugi was Yami.  
Shiko told her friends the entire story. A couple of times she ended up  
repeating herself so that her friends would understand.  
Hikari: So you registered for this tournament already? How if the prelims  
were today and you couldn't make it?  
Shiko: Well I went to Kaiba...  
Kohaku: Are you serious!!!  
Shiko: ya... at first he didn't want to hear it but when he found out who I  
was, you know with my past records he let me register. I don't know how  
this is going to work out though.  
Miroshima: you should at least check. We will go with you.  
Shiko: ok but we best leave now.  
Yuki: No problem. RYOUKI!!!!!  
Ryouki: you don't have to yell! I'm right here. I know, lets go!  
  
Shiko and here friends pile into Ryouki's car and head back to domino so  
that Shiko can check he status with the tournament.  
  
I'm going to leave it here for now. Let me know what you think. R&R. thanks  
all of you who have given your feed back. It is greatly appreciated. 


	19. another Dream

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own YuGiOh... but that doesn't change the fact  
that Yami is hot and Yugi is cute. Lol  
  
Chapter 18  
  
While Shiko and her friends head towards Kaiba corporation, Yugi is with  
the others practicing for the tournament.  
Tea: How long are you going to practice?  
Yugi: I don't know.  
Tea: But you're the strongest duelist there is!!  
Yugi: that doesn't mean anything. I still don't know the competition and  
its best to be ready.  
Joey: Yugi is right. You never know who you could end up dueling!  
Tea: If you say so...  
Yugi continues to practice as Shiko and the rest arrive to meet with Kaiba.  
Shiko: I'm here to see Mr. Seto Kaiba.  
Assistant: Do you have an appointment?  
Shiko: Well umm no...  
Assistant: Name please  
Shiko: Shi... I mean Nadeshiko Nahari.  
The assistant types in her name and pulls out her file.  
Assistant: Oh yes Nadeshiko Nahari...  
Shiko walks out of the building in shock.  
Hikari: well?  
Shiko: I umm I...  
It's the night before the tournament and Yugi goes to bed early. While he  
sleeps he sees Yami. He is in another kingdom taking care of some business  
when he meets a girl. Yugi then sees different scenes involving the girl.  
The dream flashes to a duel scene between the girl and Yami. Yami attacks  
her legendary fisherman and depletes her life points. When the duel is over  
he hears Yami speaking to the young woman.  
Yami: That was a good duel.  
Woman: Yes it was. (She smiles) I wonder if I shall ever beat you at this.  
Yami: Maybe someday. (He smiles back at her) I have something for you.  
Woman: You did not need to give me anything.  
Yami: It's a late birthday present.  
Yami takes out a small box and hands it to the girl. She takes the  
parcel and opens it.  
Girl: Oh gods! It's beautiful!  
She takes out a gold arm bracelet with sapphire and ruby jewels around  
an eye (like the eye on the millennium puzzle) It had a large diamond in  
the center of the eye.  
Yami: Do you like it?  
Girl: Oh Yami! I love it!!!  
Just then Yugi's alarm clock went off.  
Yugi: Another strange dream. What could it mean? Oh ya! Today is the  
tournament. I better hurry if I want to have enough time to find Joey,  
Tristin, and Tea.  
Yugi gets out of bed and takes a quick shower. Then he puts on a  
black muscle shirt and his favorite pants. He arrives at the tournament  
location and finds only a few people there. He looks at the clock and finds  
that he has better than an hour before the tournament begins. He goes over  
to the food vendor to get something to eat. While he eats he sees his  
friends enter. He runs to catch up with them before they get lost amongst  
the crowd.  
Yugi: Heeeeyyy!!!!! Wait up you guys!  
Joey: What the... Who... Oh hey yuge.  
Tea: What are you doing out here?  
Yugi: I still have like half an hour before the tournament starts.  
Tristin: Ya, but shouldn't you be getting ready for it?  
Yugi: well there isn't very much I can do now. But I do wish Shiko was  
here.  
Tea: Don't worry about her. You have other things to worry about... Like the  
mystery Duelist.  
Yugi: Mystery duelist? I wonder who it is.  
Loudspeaker: Will all the tournament finalists please meet Mr. Kaiba at the  
main dueling arena for final instruction...  
Yugi: Well, I guess I'll see you guys later.  
Joey: Okay. See you later pal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
Thanks for being so patient with me. I finally finished this chapter.  
Please Read & Review.  
Always,  
Shiko 


	20. The woman

Disclaimer: Yet again... I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. I hope you like it.  
  
Love and Destiny chapter 19  
  
Meanwhile, Shiko and her friends are in Ryouki's car heading towards domino  
city.  
  
Shiko: Hurry up. I can't be late.  
Hikari: What's the big deal? Are you in the tournament? You never told us  
what happened!  
Shiko: Well I guess i'm part of the tournament...  
Kohaku: Are you hiding something from us.  
Yuki: that's what it seems like to me.  
Shiko: I don't know what you're talking about...  
Ryouki: Spill it Shiko. We aren't dense you know.  
Shiko: Fine...first I want to check my email.  
Shiko takes out her laptop and logs in.  
Shiko: hmmm... junk... junk...junk...OH I got something from Yugi!  
She clicks on the message to open it and begins to read.  
Shiko,  
Right now i'm at the tournament waiting for it to start. I had gotten here  
early so that I could meet up with Joey, Tristin and Tea. Kaiba has just  
given us instructions. It would be so cool if you were here. I wonder who  
the mystery duelist Kaiba contacted is. Well I miss you a lot and I can't  
wait to see you again. I love you.  
Always,  
Yugi  
Shiko: Wait...Yugi's in the tournament! OMG... Did he say he loves me?  
Every one looks at Shiko expectantly.  
Shiko: What? Okay okay... fine ill talk.  
Back at the tournament hall, Yugi is standing around day dreaming and  
waiting when he suddenly has a familiar feeling. He sees a woman but can't  
make out her face. She is walking down the hallway looking for someone and  
walks into a room in which she looks and sees the priest Kaiba and pharaoh  
Yami using monsters to fight. The scene flashes to the end of the battle  
and the woman walks into the room.  
Woman: here you are my pharaoh. I was searching for you.  
Yami: When did you arrive?  
Woman: Not too long ago.  
Yami: What brings you here?  
What can be seen of the woman's face turns grim.  
Woman: I'm afraid I have bad news...  
Yami (with concern): What is it...?  
Woman: I don't know how to say this but i'm... I'm...  
She breaks down and starts crying.  
Yami: You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you.  
Woman: I'm afraid I have (she chokes back a sob) fallen ill. I may not live  
much longer.  
Yami's face turns pale. Just then Yugi snaps out of his trance.  
Yugi: Yami I...  
Yami: I know. I saw it as well. Did all of your dreams have dialog like  
that?  
Yugi: no, that's the strangest part about it. That's the second one today.  
I had one earlier when I was sleeping.  
Yami: I know that was me, but I could't tell who the woman was and I can't  
seem to remember a woman.  
Yugi: This is just so weird. I guess only time will tell.  
Yami: I guess your right. 


	21. Tournament start

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. Sry.  
  
Chapter 20.  
Love and Destiny: A Yugioh story.  
  
Shiko and her friends pull up in front of a huge building. She hops out of  
the car and runs inside while the others go park the car. Yugi is on his  
way to take his place, when someone runs past him and pushes into him never  
stopping or slowing. Shiko's friends find their seats. Shiko is waiting  
for Kaiba in the office when the tournament begins.  
  
Kaiba: Welcome to the Master Duelist Tournament. We have four of the  
greatest duelists here to decide who will face the mystery duelist. (Kaiba  
hands the microphone over to the announcer.)  
Announcer: That's right. Our Four duelists will be dueling for a chance to  
face Kaiba and then the mystery duelist. Our winner shall be awarded 1  
million dollars. And now. Introducing our first duelist: He is the Duelist  
Kingdom Champion and The winner of the Battle City Tournament...YUGI MOTOU.  
(Crowd Cheers as Yugi takes his place on the platform.) He will be dueling  
against a skilled duelist from the United States... Rikayuki Komoko!  
(Cheering) Duelists to you platforms!  
The Duel between Yugi and Rikayuki is a challenge for yugi/yami. Rika's  
deck is made up of very powerful fire type monsters and she manages to get  
the best of Yugi for most of the duel. He was caught off guard by low  
expectations for the American duelist. After 20 minutes he managed to turn  
the tide and took the win. The two duelist step down from their platforms  
as the announcer takes over.  
Announcer: It was a close call but Yugi Motou is the winner of this duel.  
But Just for making it to the tournament Rika shall receive a prize. (The  
announcer hands her an envelope as she walks off stage.)  
Yugi (to Rikayuki): Wow, you're a great duelist!  
Rika: Ya but I never expected to be put up against you. Good luck with the  
Rest of the tournament.  
Yugi: Thanks.  
Rika walks away.  
Announcer: Our next duel is between Mai Valentine and James... There will be  
a brief intermission.  
Yugi leaves the dueling area to meet up with his friends at the refreshment  
stand. Shiko is still in the office waiting for Kaiba. She hears the door  
open and Kaiba enters the room.  
Shiko: So why am I the mystery duelist again?  
Kaiba: Can you be any slower? YOU are the mystery duelist because of you  
many victories in many countries. You're as good if not better than Yugi.  
I want to end his winning streak.  
Kaiba gives Shiko her instructions and the finish their chat. She meets up  
with her friends a short while later.  
Hikari: I think I saw Yugi and his friends over at the refreshment stand.  
Shiko: Hmm that's odd I didn't see them. We'll just wait to meet up with  
them after the tournament.  
They walk back into the audience seats and sit. Shiko goes to the washroom.  
Yugi and his friends are sitting at a table talking when the next duel  
starts. It is relatively longer than his duel by about 30 minutes. All they  
hear is the announcer say something about a guy named James.  
Yugi: I guess it's over. I better get back. I'm up against the winner.  
He rushes back and his friends find a seat close to the front while  
everyone else is out during intermission. On his way back he bumps into  
Mai.  
Yugi: Oh hi Mai. How did your duel go?  
Mai: It was very close.  
Yugi: You won Right?  
Mai: Actually no. I lost. But it's cool. I have a new rival. I was hoping  
to beat you though.  
Yugi: Maybe next time. Well I have to get back there. I'll see you later.  
Mai: Okay. See Ya round Yugi: Good Luck. James is good.  
They both go opposite direction. Yugi makes it behind the stage in time to  
hear the announcer introducing James. Then he introduces Yugi. They both  
take their places.  
Announcer: The winner of this duel gets to face Kaiba and then if he wins,  
he gets to face the mystery duelist. Let the duel begin.  
  
Both duelist: Lets duel  
  
I think that's good for that chapter. Were almost to the end. Well laters  
to all. Ciao  
  
Luv to all, Shiko 


	22. More of the tournament

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own yugioh. But I do own Shiko and the others. Ha ha.

Chapter 21

Love and Destiny: A YuGiOh Story

The Duel between Yugi and James starts. James makes the first move; he sets one card face down then plays a monster in face down defense. The turns pass one by one as the duel continues. In another 20 minutes the duel is down to the last of the life points and it has the audience on the edge of their seats. The life points are tied at 300 each and its yugi's turn. James has his jinzo out on the field and has prevented the use of any trap cards leaving yugi's three cards useless. Yugi has two monsters out on the field after an attack made by James. The turns shift and it is now yugi's turn. He draws his card and breaths a sigh of relief. After Yugi makes his move the duel is over. James proved to be a tough opponent. Shiko is sitting in the audience and becoming more and more nervous. After the duel Yugi shakes hands with James and compliments his skill as always. There is a brief intermission before the start of his next duel with Kaiba. He goes to meet up with the others.

Shiko is still sitting with her friends in the audience. She has the feeling that her next duel will prove to be unique. Not because she's going to win, but unique none the less. Her friends talk amongst themselves and she gets a familiar feeling as she starts to zone out. She finds herself in a dream like state and she sees... Herself? She doesn't think about it to much. The woman she sees is dressed like an Egyptian princess and is talking to a handsome man who looks to be the Pharoah. Upon closer inspection he looks a lot like Yami. He seems overjoyed to see her at first then as they talk his face turns pale. Shiko does not understand what she is seeing but has the feeling that it is an important one of her daydreams. She shakes it off for the time being and puts her focus on the duel ahead of her. Yugi's duel is over.

Yugi (to James): Wow! You are a great duelist. It was close.

James: Well I'm just glad I've had the honor to duel the king of games.

Yugi (blushes slightly): I'm not that good but thanks anyway.

Yugi goes to meet up with his pals before his duel.

Yugi: I wonder who the mystery duelist is.

Tea: don't worry about it so much.

Joey: Ya, tea is right. Don't worry about it.

Tea: As long as you believe in the heart of the cards and have your friends by...

Joey: We get the point tea. No need for the speech.

Yugi (whispers to Joey): Thanks, that was close.

Tea: I heard that!

Yugi makes his way to the back to prepare for his duel with Kaiba.

Yugi (to himself): I don't know why Kaiba insists on dueling me so much. He needs to accept the fact that he doesn't have the heart needed to beat me. Maybe someday. I still can't help but to wonder what Ishizu was getting at about the tournament. So far nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Yugi ponders to himself as he takes his place on the stage. The announcer introduces the two duelists for the second to last match in the tournament. Then the duel begins. As Yugi prepares Shiko tells her friends that she will be right back and departs, leaving them a bit confused.

Meanwhile the duel draws out just like any other duel and Yugi cant help but to feel a little bored with the match. It's always the same with Kaiba. His ego is the only reason he duels and no matter how hard Yugi tries to help him it's always the same. After about 20 minutes, the duel ends leaving Yugi the victor over Kaiba once again.

Yugi: You did well Kaiba as always.

Kaiba: I don't need you to analyze my dueling skills Yugi.

Yugi: if you say so Kaiba.

Kaiba: you just make sure your prepared to loose in the final round, cause there's no way you can beat our mystery duelist.

Yugi: I'm always ready but I don't think I will be the one to lose this duel Kaiba. I have too much riding on it to lose.

Kaiba (as he walks away) What ever you say Yugi...

Yugi remains in his place on the stage as the announcer walks out.

Announcer: We have come to our final match in this magnificent tournament. Yugi Motou has proven once again that he has what It takes to be a duel champion...

As the announcer gives a speech Shiko once again goes into a dream like state. She sees Yami in a grand hall talking to a woman and she hears some of what is said.

Yami: I've never felt this way about anyone. You mean so much to me.

Woman: I know how you feel. I love you so much and I don't know when it happened.

Yami: then will you do something for me?

Woman: Yes... anything

At that same moment Yugi is having the same "dream"

Yami: Be my wife... Nadeshiko.


	23. Authors note

-1Authors note: Well hello all … I am sooooo sorry for my very long absence from my stories. A lot has happened and I believe I owe you all an explaination… You see, I started writing my stories in high school and because life tends to move forward… I was forced to do so… so I ended up putting my stories on hold so I could study to graduate… then when I finally graduated, I was thrown into the working world as well as the wonderful world of relationships. I met my fiance and we moved out of my parents house and into our own… with semi disastrous results… and we moved again… back with my father for three months… then we moved again…. See a trend? Lol so my stories are lost in trasition somewhere and I have been searching for them. I hope to update all of my stories within the next two weeks so please bear with me… I may even have a new story to add to my list…

Yami: You better! I want to know what you have in store for all of us.

Kagome: Ya . And I am sure your fans do to!

Shiko: I already apologized to everyone sniffles I cant help that life happened! Writers block is to blame too!!!

Hiei: Stop with all of your pitiful excuses!

Shiko: … UMMMM where did you come from?

Hiei: How should I know? You are the brainless writer.

Shiko: Oh I remember now… He he And all you readers will remain confused till after I get things up and running again!! Aint that right guys

Yami: …

Kagome: sweat drops

Hiei: Hn…

Chao for now all!!!


End file.
